


not everything makes the list

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky SPN Bingo 2017 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Castiel, Kink Exploration, M/M, Not All Experiments End Well, Sub Dean, ball slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: While Cas is away at an art expo for the weekend, Dean discovers a new kink he's eager to try but sometimes things don't go according to plan...





	not everything makes the list

**Author's Note:**

> In an unexpected turn of events, I managed to fill the "ball slapping" square on my kink bingo card which incidentally gives me a second bingo :D

Not all of their attempts at new kinks work and not all new kinks make the list.

 

All the articles Dean had read in the forums online had shown that a decent sized portion of men really liked getting their balls slapped. The way they described the delicate balance of pain and pleasure sounded so damn enticing it made him shiver as he perused the comment section of his and Cas’ favorite BDSM forum, devouring each post he could find. 

Dean eagerly clicked on the next page and cupped his half hard dick through his sleep pants, imagining (extremely vividly) what it would feel like to have Cas slapping his sensitive balls. Maybe once or twice as he fucked into him or right as he was about to come. Oh god, what if they added that to an edging session?

That sounded so freaking good…

“Mmm...yeah,” Dean murmured to himself, eyes glued to the screen. The hand that wasn’t occupied with his laptop was leisurely massaging his balls now. “We’re definitely adding this to the to do list.”

It wasn’t until two pages worth of comments later that he realized he was basically jerking himself off through his clothes at this point. Dean sighed and forced his hand away. He wasn’t supposed to be letting his hands wander. Cas was out of town at an art expo and off course the bastard had instigated a no touch policy before he left. It was only for the weekend but still…

“We’ll just have to wait until Monday,” he said, looking down morosely at his semi. He grimaced at the the realization that it was only Saturday night and his dick twitched. “Yeah, I don’t like it either.”

Though who was he kidding? Of course he liked it. He probably wouldn’t have had the urge to masturbate over the weekend (jerking off just wasn’t as fun without Cas around) but knowing that his Dom told him no made the proposition so much more appealing.

Sighing again, Dean deliberately placed one hand on the laptop and the other on the arm of the recliner and (despite the fact his logical teacher brain warned it was a bad idea considering his current lack of permission to jerk off) kept looking over the ball slapping comment section. Maybe he’d look up some ball centric porn…

Sufficed to say, the weekend ended up being a long one.

 

By the time Cas walked through the door Monday night, Dean was vibrating with simmering arousal and plain old excitement. He’d wanted to broach the subject immediately but figured yelling “ball slapping!” at Cas as he walks in the room probably wasn’t the best way to go about it. So he attempted to act casual as he sprawled on the couch.

“God, I thought I was never going to get home,” Cas said, dropping his duffle bag on the floor with a heavy thud. Dean pointedly kept his cool by pretending to read a magazine. Muffled footsteps walked closer and a pair of arm bracketed his head before a kiss was pressed to his hair. “That was the longest expo ever. All I could think about was getting back here.”

“Oh...yeah,” Dean said distractedly, squashing down the urge to blurt out his newest addition to their kink list. It was hard though, he could feel the words dancing at the back of his tongue as he set his magazine aside. “Did you have fun?”

Cas grumbled and moved his arms away so he could walk around and join Dean on the couch. “As much as someone can enjoy being in a overly crowded convention hall and talking to potential customers while trying to keep people from touching everything.” Leaning back and pulling Dean’s legs into his lap, he gave a short chuckle. “And speaking of touching, how was your weekend? Did you behave?”

Dean shivered at the feeling of Cas’ fingers caressing his ankles lightly and looked up to see heated blue eyes observing him closely. Heart pounding, Dean smirked. “Yes, I did behave, sir,” he answered smugly. It probably would have been better to put on the demure sub routine but he thought he’d earned the right to be a bit bratty. “No orgasms were to be found in this apartment this weekend and I swear that none occurred.”

There was a beat where Cas studied him, obviously looking for any signs of a lie, but he must not have found one since he smiled. His hand gripped Dean’s ankle firmly causing his breath to hitch at how tight Cas held him.

“I believe you,” Cas said, his voice already taking on that impossibly deeper, commanding quality that made Dean’s heart race and his dick harden. “And since you were so good and listened to my order, I think you’ve earned yourself a reward.”

In an unexpected flurry of movement that made Dean squawk indignantly and Cas chuckle darkly, Cas grabbed Dean’s arm and pull him upright; Dean found himself seated partially in Cas’ lap, his arms around him. Lips brushed his ear lightly.

“So what will it be, hmm,” Cas murmured in his ear, placing a kiss on Dean’s jaw. “What does my good little sub want as a reward?”

Distracted by the press of lips to his jaw and behind his ear, Dean didn’t really notice what Cas had said but once the words registered his eyes shot open.

Now was his chance.

“Well, now that you mention it,” Dean began, going for an aloof air as he ran his finger aimlessly over Cas’ forearm, “there is something I found online this weekend I wanted to try.”

Cas made an intrigued sound. “Oh? And what would that be?”

A flutter of nerves flared up for a second but Dean squashed it down. He wanted to try this. “I might’ve read some articles on--um---uhballslapping…”

Wow, that had been harder to say than he’d thought it would be.

“Well, I must say, I wasn’t expecting that,” Cas said slowly, shifting back so he could look Dean’s face. He looked more intrigued than anything but after a bit of scrutiny, Cas nodded. “But if that’s what you want to experiment with, I don’t see why we couldn’t try today. Ball slapping is a very basic kink so I think we can proceed, cautiously of course.”

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled. As if Cas wouldn’t let them be anything other than super careful when trying out a new kink. 

“Yes, of course,” he replied, face pulled into an expression of extraordinary seriousness for all of two seconds before Dean got onto his knees in order to properly straddle Cas’ lap. His fingers carded through the hair at the base of Cas’ skull as he smiled. “Can we start now?”

A strong hand gripped his hair and Dean inhaled sharply; Cas’ eyes were dark now and filled with that oh so familiar heat.

“Of course,” he said, releasing Dean’s hair in order to give a swat on the ass; Dean jumped at the sudden movement even as his dick twitched with anticipation. “Go to the bedroom. I want you naked and on the bed in two minutes. Legs spread, please.”

The words were hardly out of Cas’ mouth before Dean was scrambling out of his lap and darting down the hall, his fingers already tugging at the hem of his t-shirt.

Fuck, this was going to be so fucking good!

 

“Oh, shit,” Dean moaned, hands clutching at the sheets. “Come on, Cas. Do it like you mean it---fuck!”

A light slap to his balls had him groaning. It was a step in the right direction but now what he wanted and the freaking bastard knew it.

Cas chuckled breathlessly, not stopping the delicious rolls of his hips, and Dean glared up at him. He’d been pushing for Cas to get serious about this but now that Cas was in Dom-mode, it was getting him nowhere.

“Patience, Dean,” Cas panted and slide a hand behind Dean’s knee, bending him even more in half (as if that were possible) and Dean gasped as his balls became more exposed. “I’ll give you want you want.”

A wicked grin was all the warning Dean had before a slightly harder slap to his aching balls had him moaning. God, the comments had been right; the sharp pain only added to the burning heat that rode low in his stomach. Between the weekend of denial and his excitement from his research, Dean was already close.

He just needed Cas to get serious. 

Time to take out the big gun.

“Please, sir,” Dean whined, looking up at him with pleading eyes that he knew Cas loved to see. He reached up to grasp at Cas’ shoulder. “I’m so close. I need it harder, please. Please, sir, haven’t I been good for you?”

He moaned out this last bit, causing Cas to shudder. Begging always was his weak spot. 

“Alright,” Cas said, his thrusts getting slower but rougher in a way that made Dean’s whole body tingle. He locked eyes with Dean and smiled. “You’ve earned it. Brace yourself, my sweet little sub.”

Dean was practically hyperventilating as his eyes drank in the sight of Cas’ hand reaching down and pulling back as he continued to roll his hips languidly against Dean’s ass; every nerve in Dean’s body was at attention, waiting for the mind blowing nip of pain to hit his balls. Each small slap had felt so unbelievably good, ratcheting up his pleasure by outrageous degrees. Dean just hoped he could hold out for a few of the harder hits; those were going to be even better.

Cas shot him one last look, hand held still, and Dean countered with big begging eyes and a pleading moan. He hadn’t fibbed, he was freaking close and he desperately wanted to come but only after he’d experienced the entire range of his new kink.

Cas nodded and Dean inhaled sharply, anticipatory heat curling tighter and tighter in his groin, as he saw a blur of movement and…

“SON OF A BITCH!!”

The next few moments where chaos.

There was a deep growling “umph” as Dean’s legs closed instinctively in an attempt to defend his (unsexily) throbbing balls which lead to the unfortunate side effect of kneeing Cas in the side and stomach. Cas flailed backward, lost his balance, and toppled onto his back on the mattress. 

Dean was vaguely aware of Cas groaning, then shouting, his name and scrambling wildly to his hands and knees but the biting pain in crotch was taking over everything at the moment. Hands gripped his shoulders.

“Are you okay,” Cas asked, cupping his cheek with one hand. “Shit, Dean. I’m so sorry. Did I hit you that hard? Let me look.”

Shaking his head pitifully, Dean continued to curl in on himself. Luckily Cas hadn’t hit him that hard so the pain was starting to dull to an aching throb but now that his head was clearer, Dean was confused. 

What had gone wrong?

Cas eventually managed to coax him into unrolling and pry his hands off his now soft cock and balls so he could inspect of damage while Dean laid on the bed, his cheeks flaming. This was so fucking embarrassing. He begs and begs for Cas to pop him a good one in the nuts in hopes of experiencing a mind blowing orgasm and he can’t fucking take it.

“I don’t think there will be any bruising,” Cas said, peering clinically at Dean’s poor balls. He looked up at Dean, his face the picture of apologetic. “I’m so sorry---”

“What are you sorry for,” Dean snapped, crossing his arms across his chest. “I’m the asshole who ruined our night wanting to do this shit and I can’t even take it.”

There was a sigh and Cas shuffled over to lay down next to him. Dean fought against the arms that wrapped around him but eventually gave in, turning pathetically into the embrace; he frowned as he felt Cas’ flaccid dick against his thigh. He’d ruined the whole goddamn night.

Perfect.

“You didn’t ruin the night, Dean,” Cas said into Dean’s hair, squeezing him slightly, since he’d apparently admitted his shame out loud. “You wanted to try something and it didn’t work out is all. These things happen. Now we know you like a little bit of pain in that area but not a lot which is perfectly reasonable considering we know neither of us is into hard pain play.”

“But I asked---” Dean started to protest only to be cut off.

Another deep sigh from Cas. “If you’re expecting me to be upset that you didn’t like the new thing you asked to try, you’re going to be disappointed,” he said, leaning down to kiss Dean’s shoulder before trailing up to kiss his lips. “Now, I’m going to draw us a bath and we’re going to relax for the rest of the night.”

Dean rolled his eyes, a reluctant smile tugging at his lips. Cas was going to turn the whole night into aftercare now. Not that he really was upset about this though he wished the circumstances leading to it were different. 

And that it had been preceded by fantastic orgasms. 

“Fine,” Dean sighed, letting the tension seep out of his limbs. His balls still hurt but not as bad as he thought they would and he wriggled an arm between them so he could point sternly at Cas. “But we’re having sex tomorrow morning, at least two rounds, capiche?”

Cas, smug bastard that he was, ducked forward and kissed the tip of Dean’s nose. “Of course, whatever you say.”

“Damn straight, now let’s go and soak my balls,” Dean said, rolling away and getting out of bed to walk gingerly towards the bathroom. 

 

Later that night after Cas had pampered him within an inch of his life and they were laying on the couch, Dean deleted all the links on his computer related to ball slapping.

He definitely wasn’t going to need those anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me forever to realize that I could do a funny take on this square. I'd been avoiding this prompt since I'm not really big on writing about pain even if it's voluntary but then I realized it could be a kink that Cas and Dean try that didn't work out.


End file.
